The Wolverine's Pups
by shadowfang324
Summary: When the X-Men discover two teen girls in the wilderness, what changes will they bring to the teams' resident Wolverine? And can Logan handle the suspicious and unstable twins?
1. The Discovery

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

Twin sisters were stuck in cages in a huge lab. One was being injected with a strange serum as her slimmer sister watched with a pained expression. This routine was all that weapons Y and Z knew. The two adolescent females were the second attempt at the weapon X program that had failed so many years ago. Both were mutants with special powers. Both had the ability to heal any injury in seconds and turn into wolves. The scientists would try experiments on weapon Y and, if the experiment worked out without a problem, then weapon Z received it too. Today the lab workers were trying out a rage inducer, which would cause the person injected to become overly angry and animalistic when in extreme life and death situations. These rages were hard to be controlled and it took a lot to get the injected person out of them. As the lab techs watched, weapon Y suddenly started to shake violently. She finally roared in fury and slammed into the cage wall, intent to get to the techs. She lashed out snarled and bit at them. Unfortunately, the rage inducer had worked too well. One of the techs grabbed a tranquilizer gun from under a desk and quickly forced the female into submission. Weapon Z watched her sister carefully. But her head whipped around when she heard the lab techs' whisperings. "Weapon Y is too dangerous to be kept alive. We can keep its sister for further testing, but Y just can't be kept here." The head lab technician said angrily. "Such a loss to lose another weapon, just like the other one." This comment made weapon Z curious. Another weapon had been made before them? She had never heard about this. But then she finally realized what they had just said. They were going to kill her sister. She looked over at Y, who was still tranquilized. She decided then that tonight was finally the night to escape.

A few hours later, all was quiet in the lab. Weapon Y was still out, even though the tranquilizer had worn off an hour ago. Z was carefully studying the lock on her cage. It was a regular lock but it gave off a serious electrical shock to anyone who tried to pick the lock. But Z had been studying it for months. She was glad now that she had thought ahead. She carefully pulled a piece of insulated wire from under one of the panels in her cage. Carefully she inserted one end into the lock and then put the other end into the monitor next to her cage. She smirked as the lock slowly lost the faint buzz it held when armed. The young teen then inserted a small nail that she had found a week ago and kept into the lock. By that time Y was starting to stir. She gave Z a confused look but one glance at what her twin was doing silenced her. A soft click made Z smirk. She carefully opened the door to her cage and stepped out. She quickly went to her twin's cage and repeated the process. Weapon Y quickly scrambled out of the cage. The two girls crept stealthily along the hallway, pausing only long enough to look for some clothes in the techs' locker room. Both quickly threw on t-shirts and jeans that fit them reasonably well before quickly leaving the room. They spied a scientist at the end of the hall and quickly went the other way, using their senses to lead them to an outside door. An alarm sounded the instant they opened the door. But luckily, by the time the large guard got to the door, the girls were already out of sight and free in the wilderness. Sabertooth let out a frustrated growl but slowly a smirk made its way onto his face. "These girls will lead me right to my enemy, and then I will have made two victories with one hit!" He said smugly. His evil laughter rang out over the cold night, but the girls were already too far away to hear him.

_Two Years Later…_

Professor Charles Xavier sat in Cerebro after a telepathic alert signaled a new mutant had been discovered. He blinked in surprise when the machine suddenly picked up a second mutant next to the first one. Professor X quickly put on the helmet and pinpointed their exact location. "Odd," he murmured to himself, "They are near Mt. McKenna but I have never picked up any mutants in that area except for Logan." He shook his head to clear it and tried to figure out a little about the two mutants. After half an hour of reaching into what he could of their minds he had found out that they were 16 year old twins. It confused him that he couldn't find out anything else. 'Oh well' he thought with a sigh. He then telepathically called out to 7 of his X-Men in various areas around the mansion. 'We have two new mutants I need you to go pick up' he mentally informed them, 'I will tell you more when you get to Cerebro.'

The Professor could pick up the confusion and excitement of all his friends and students even before they got to Cerebro. He turned to face them as they came in. Storm, Logan, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt all stood right inside the door. "So what's the info on these 2 new kids, Chuck?" Logan asked gruffly. "All I could find out was the fact that they are 16 year old twins, nothing else." Xavier said with a sigh. This shocked everyone slightly. The Professor was always able to tell gender, age, and ability. Logan had been the only exception to the age rule. What also shocked them was the fact that the two were twins. "Take the X-Van since the jet is still in repair, but be careful." Charles warned. "We don't know what these two are capable of or what their intentions are." He gave Logan the coordinates, who frowned when he saw them. "This is near Mt. McKenna though." He said with a slight hint of confusion. "Why have we never picked them up there before?" "Who knows?" The Professor said with a sigh. "The point is that they're here now and we must make sure that they are alright and not in need of help." Everyone nodded and, after changing into their X-suits, went to the garage to get the van. Logan sat in the driver's seat while Scott sat in the passenger's seat. Jean sat with Storm in the next row of seats while Kitty, Kurt and Rogue sat in the back row. "Everybody ready to leave?" Logan asked whilst starting the van. A chorus of 'yes's' drifted to him in the front seat. He quickly pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway.

000000000000000000000

They had been driving for hours and were just now getting to the coordinates that Prof. had given them. The sun was just beginning to set as they got to within a mile of the coordinates. Wolverine had put down all the windows and was allowing his gaze to sweep the woods around them. The others were also looking out their windows at all the trees. Suddenly, before Wolverine could react, two figures appeared on the road in front of them. Wolverine hit the brakes hard but it was inevitable. Everyone screamed as the car slammed into the two teenaged girls that had run into the middle of the road. They all sat there for about a minute staring in shock before wrenching off their seatbelts and getting out of the van. They weren't expecting the shocking sight that greeted them. The girls were gone! Kurt and Kitty exchanged confused looks while Jean closed her eyes, trying to get a fix on the two girls. "Did they teleport or something?" Storm asked in confusion. "No," Jean answered with still closed eyes. "They just ran away from us." She opened her eyes with a smile. "We found them." Wolverine got back into the van and pulled it over to the side of the van. He got out and locked it before joining the others. He carefully looked at the ground before finding a trail. Wolverine looked up at Scott, who nodded. Paying careful attention to the trail, Wolverine started to follow the almost nonexistent trail left by their quarry.


	2. The Revealing

Author's Note. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been ill and trying to help my mom alot around the house, so I haven't gotten to write very much. I will try to keep weekly updates. And I will also try to write longer chapters. This one was a little rushed.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters except for the twins.

**Chapter 2: The Revealing**

Wolverine kept his senses on full alert as he followed the slowly fading trail of his quarry. The snow was starting to fall thicker now, and the footsteps were almost fully faded. Luckily, the scent was clear, so he began to rely mostly on his nose, thankful that there was still enough light for the others to see. Having them crashing through the trees and further frightening the two girls they were tracking would not be good. Wolverine could smell fear in the scent left by both, and an unbridled fury from one. Suddenly, he froze, crouching slightly to sniff deeper. The other X-Men behind him stopped as well, looking at him curiously. "Jean, can you sense them?" Wolverine growled out. He could tell that the girls were slowing, and he wanted a more definite fix on their location before he engaged them. Jean put her hand to her temple and closed her eyes tightly in concentration. After a moment, she opened them. "They stopped in a clearing a few yards ahead. One is mostly just scared, but the other…" Jean trailed off, her voice sounding worried and uncertain. "Let me deal with the angry one, okay?" Wolverine said gruffly, giving them all a stern look. "You guys handle the other one." Treading slowly to avoid making any noise, the teens followed their much older teammate. As they reached the corner of the clearing, a nod from Wolverine caused them to slowly spread out. Holding his hand up, Wolverine peered between two trees and honed in on the two teen girls standing in the center next to an enormous oak tree. One girl was thin and pale, with blond hair that reached down to her chin. She was only about 5'1", but he could tell that her size betrayed her strength. When he moved his gaze over to her sister, his mind almost shut down. He could only stare. It was like looking in a mirror. The girl was shorter than him, only 5'4" to his 6'0". But she looked like a female version of him. The same build, the same dangerous brown eyes, the same dark brown hair, although hers reached down to her shoulders 'But that's not possible, it's just not," he thought with a shake of his head. Both girls looked malnourished, wearing baggy hoodies and jeans with sneakers. Crouching, he signaled to the others. With a loud snarl, he leaped from the trees, straight at the dark haired girl. The blonde gave a cry of shock as the other whipped around, fear and fury on her face. He slammed into the brunette, knocking her to the ground, slightly surprised when he found that she was heavier and sturdier than he had thought. She immediately jumped to her feet, snarling angrily at him, baring her teeth and crouching into a defensive position. He did the same, and the girl lunged at him. He was off-balanced by her ferocity, which was even more animalistic than him. She swiped at his head and managed to connect, causing him to see stars. He wondered vaguely what her fist was made of. He shook it off and went to attack her, but was shocked when she turned her attention away from him. She had turned around and was staring in shock at Jean.

Scott and Jean had held back, but it had been a bad move. The blond had taken down all the others before Jean had been able to subdue her. The redhead was now using her telepathy to knock the blond out. The girl started to scream, but Jean didn't give up. Finally, Jean won out and allowed the younger teen to slump to the ground. Wolverine saw her sister start to tremble with fury, and called out to his teammate. "Jean, move!" he roared as he and Scott ran to her. The crazed teen gave an unearthly scream and lunged for Jean, murder in her eyes. Scott hit her with a laser beam, stronger than he had intended, knocking her to the side. The girl rounded on him, and he gaped. The side of her shirt had been burned away, as well as her skin. Before Scott's eyes, the skin healed over and became flawless once more. She crouched down and brought her fists up in front of her face. Jean, Scott, and Wolverine saw the skin on her arms moving, almost like… Three adamantium claws slowly jutted from between the knuckles on each of her hands, identical to Wolverine's. The girl lunged, trying to go for Jean. Wolverine got in the way quickly, bringing out his own claws and parrying the teen's wild lunge. He saw confusion flash across her eyes, before it was replaced once again by rage. She swiped and lunged, but he parried each of her crazed moves. Finally, he could see nothing human in her eyes, only an animal needing to kill. He had to end this. Parrying a swipe, he grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back, slamming her to the ground and placing his knee on her back. She screamed and struggled, trying to dislodge him. He held on relentlessly, moving over slightly as Scott slipped a heavy sedative into her arm. Finally, the dark haired girl's struggles weakened until she passed out. Wolverine slowly moved off her, hesitating. Turning, he went over to Jean. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. The teen girl hadn't moved since the fight had begun. "Yeah, but that was so scary," she said quietly. Scott came over and hugged her. "Can you reach the professor on the com, Scott?" Wolverine asked gruffly. Scott nodded, so Wolverine continued. "Tell him to send Beast with the jet, and tell him to send Beast with plenty of sedatives." Scoot went to call the professor, while Wolverine went to stand next to the unconscious girl. Now that he saw her up close, he could see that she had a few features that looked familiar, but weren't his. It was nerve-wracking though how much she looked like him. He stood there, studying her, until he heard the tell-tale whine of the X-Jet's engines. The other X-Men had for the most part all been revived. Only Kitty was still out cold. They all loaded into the jet, Scott carrying Kitty while Beast went to retrieve the brunette's still unconscious twin. Beast was shocked when he picked her up. She was heavier than he expected, even though both the girls were very thin. He carefully went into the jet and laid her down carefully in one of the two holding cells built into the back of the jet. After slipping a sedative into her arm, he slid the bars into place and locked it. Wolverine was setting her twin into the opposite cell. Locking it, he wordlessly glanced at Beast and walked to the cockpit. Sitting, he strapped himself in and took the controls. "What about the X-Van?" Bobby asked from his seat. Not looking at the boy, Wolverine answered. "The Professor will send some of the others back to get it, so don't worry about it." Bobby seemed satisfied and sat back in his chair. Wolverine kept his focus on flying, but his mind kept returning to the girl locked up in the back. Questions pertaining to her origins and who she was swirled around his brain, and they worried him. But the biggest question was, did he want to know?


	3. The Reunion

I apologize that it has taken me this long to upload this chapter. Please don't kill me! School keeps me VERY busy... Hope I haven't lost anyone... Reviews welcome as always :)

Disclaimer: If I owned XMen, it'd be so much different... Starting with Victor being much more fluffy.

The Reunion

The instant that the X- Jet touched down on the tarmac, Beast and Wolverine stood from their seats and went to the back, opening the doors of the cells and picking up the unconscious girls. Knowing that the others could take care of all the other procedures and care for the jet, they walked quickly into the Institute and down the stairs. Finally reaching the lower, secret levels, Beast led Wolverine into the Infirmary. Laying the smaller twin on one bed, Beast began getting out various pieces of equipment.

Wolverine carefully laid the other twin on the bed next to her sister, then turned his friend. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Beast move around. "These girls have been living in the wilderness for prolonged periods of time in extremely cold conditions," he said without turning around, "We don't know anything about them. So I'm going to give them a basic check-up and do some small tests." Wolverine nodded. At that moment, Ororo and the Professor came in. "So you found them," the professor stated quietly. Wolverine merely nodded again, his gaze returning to the two teen girls. Something was nagging the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. Ororo walked over to the beds and studied the girls calmly. After a moment, her eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the were related to you, Logan." Hank and the Professor looked at her, slightly startled. "I mean, _she_ looks almost like a carbon copy of you," she said, pointing at the larger twin. Logan ignored her, muttering something under his breath.

Professor X came over to him slowly, realizing that Logan wasn't paying attention. "Are you alright, Logan?" he asked carefully, not wanting to startle the other man. Logan blinked and looked at him. His eyes were slightly clouded. "Sorry Charles, I was just thinking." The Professor raised an eyebrow. Logan only called him that when he was being very serious or was very distracted. "May I ask what exactly you were thinking?" A small smirk crossed Logan's face. "I'm pretty sure you could figure it out for yourself if you wanted to," he said before shaking his head. "I just can't wrap my mind around this. I mean, she looks like me, fights like me, heck, she even has my CLAWS!" he yelled loudly. After closing his eyes for a moment to try and calm down, he spoke again. "Not only that Charles, but think about _where _we found them. Coincidence? I think not," Logan said with a shake of his head. Charles looked at the twins, then back at Logan. "I have a theory, but I need to do some things first to be sure." The other three looked at him quizzically, Logan almost suspiciously. The Professor gave no further indication of what he meant, merely motioning for Logan and Ororo to leave. Logan hovered at the door, his gaze sliding back to the girls. "Hank can help me with what I need to do, and then I will send for you Logan. I promise, they will be fine," the Professor said gently. Logan hesitated briefly, then nodded and left the room.

As soon as he got into the hallway, he stopped and shook his head. 'What was that all about?' he thought in confusion. 'I know nothing about those girls, but for some reason I… felt the need to _protect_ them, from CHARLES!' The thoughts running thru his head worried him, but he slowly banished them to the back of his mind. Walking to the stairs, he looked back once at the door to the infirmary. Some instinct kept drawing him back, the need to go back almost overwhelming him. Logan felt a sharp pain in his hands, and looked down in shock to see his claws had come out. Glaring at them, he forced down the feelings as best he could and watched his claws slowly withdraw. Suddenly feeling uneasy, he shook his head and raced up the stairs, not stopping till he was in his room and the door was locked. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes. Opening them after a moment, he felt slightly calmer. Peeling off his uniform, he collapsed onto his bed, curling up on the blanket. He was tired, and the fog of sleep finally covered his mind, blocking out the thoughts and allowing him to drift into sleep.

))))))))))

The Professor watched as Logan left the room. Silently, he prayed that his hunch was correct. It would solve a few puzzles as well as help Logan in ways he would never dream of. Turning to Hank, who was standing silently by the girls, he spoke. "Hank, I would like you to run DNA tests on both girls, using both the A37 and *10 samples as comparisons, as well as the usual health exams." Hank looked only mildly shocked at the first request, but went to his tasks without comment. Charles wheeled over so he was at the head of the smaller twin. Reaching out, he placed his hands on her temples and closed his eyes.

Going slowly, Charles delved into her mind. He could sense fright, confusion, and curiosity from the girl, and the overwhelming need to escape. As he concentrated on that feeling, he discovered that she wasn't concerned for herself, but for the twin lying next to her. Brow furrowed in concentration, Charles dug deeper. What he found startled him. It was the memory of the night of the twins' escape. His heart sank as he started to understand better. Trying to delve deeper, he was surprised to find resistance. The girl's early memories as well as her deeper thoughts and feelings were protected behind a strong mental wall. It was weakening slowly though, he could tell as he examined it. 'That's why I could suddenly sense them,' he thought in sudden realization. Slowly, he withdrew from her mind and opened his eyes. Removing his hands, he slowly went over to the other twin.

Copying his earlier stance, he closed his eyes and entered her mind. The shock of it was like a physical blow that made him recoil. This one's mind was worse than Logan's. He could feel anger, hurt, and an overwhelming bloodlust that concerned him. Examining carefully, he found a similar wall in her mind. This wall was different though… It wasn't just a wall to hide her memories and feelings; it was a wall to keep something in. The Professor could _feel_ something prowling along the other side, waiting impatiently to be released. He backed out of her mind quickly, not wanting to admit even to himself that he was badly shaken by what he had seen.

Hank was just finishing his work, and looked up at the Professor. Immediately, his look became lit up by concern. "Are you alright, Charles?" he said as he hurried over to him. Professor X shook his head to clear it, and then sighed sorrowfully. "There is more to this situation than meets the eye," he said quietly, "Those girls have been in terrible conditions for their whole lives, and I fear that the larger one, who's project name was Y, might give us some serious trouble." Steepling his fingers, he looked up. "What have you found out?" he asked, gesturing to the large amount of data that was sitting on Hank's desk. Hank walked back to his desk and shuffled thru some papers. "I don't know how you knew Charles, but your theory was 100% correct," Hank's voice was quiet and awestruck. The Professor inclined his head. "We need to tell him, Charles. He has a right to know," Hank prodded gently. The Professor nodded, sending a mental message to the person in question.

)))))))))

Logan was woken from a restless sleep by Charles' voice suddenly in his head, telling him to come to the infirmary. Logan jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and quickly dressed. The moment he finished, he raced down the hall and down the long stairs, too impatient to take the elevator. He slid to a halt in front of the door and rushed in, stopping by the two beds. The Professor and Hank stood next to the beds, both looking solemn. Logan calmed his breathing down, then spoke. "What's the emergency, Charles? You sounded urgent." Professor X studied him for a moment, and then spoke. Logan, we have done some tests, and we would like you to know the results, since they pertain to you very much." Logan looked at the Professor, suspicion clouding his tone. "What kind of tests?" he said gruffly. "DNA tests," Hank said hesitantly.

Logan froze, his head reeling. They couldn't mean… "Yes, Logan, that is exactly what we mean," the Professor said gently. "The twin girls you see here are your biological daughters." Logan stared at him for a moment, stunned. Next thing he knew, Logan heard a sound like someone hitting the floor and then he was staring at the ceiling. 'Huh, that's odd…' he thought before darkness came over his mind and he sank into unconsciousness.

Hank looked over at the Professor and raised an eyebrow. "Well, he took that rather well."


	4. Further Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. If I did, Pietro and Wanda would have been in the movies.

Also, I apologize that it's taken me so long to update. Life keeps me super busy :/ I will hopefully be able to update more often and with longer chapters once the summer starts. And I promise, this story will not go unfinished.

Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The mutant blinked as his eyes were greeted by a view of the infirmary ceiling. Sitting up slowly, he looked around. Hank and the Professor, who had been conversing quietly in the corner, looked over at him when they realized he was awake. "Have a good nap, Logan?" Hank joked as he walked over. Logan merely sent him a glare before slowly getting up. He looked at Charles for a second, before asking in a low, tight voice "You weren't kidding up in your office were you Charles?" The Professor slowly shook his head. "But how?" Logan asked angrily. "I mean, I kind of had the feeling they were, but how can they be mine?"

Hank put a hand on Logan's arm and Logan switched his gaze over to the larger blue mutant. "They are about 16 years old, which means they were probably born around the time you were made into Weapon X," Hank said. "They are the product of a normal birth, which I was able to discover as well." Logan contemplated this information. "From the info we had about the Weapon X program, I was only in the facility for a few days, so that means they weren't created there," he said calmly. Hank and Professor X exchanged a glance. Logan noticed this and narrowed his eyes, a growl slowly coming from his throat. "What aren't you telling me?" he snarled furiously, eyes narrowing. Professor X slowly wheeled himself over to Hank's computer on the desk in the back of the room.

He pulled up a file, gesturing for Logan to come over to look. Logan warily walked over. On the screen were four strands of DNA. Charles pointed to the first two strands. "These here are your daughters' DNA." He then pointed to the third. "This is yours." Finally he pointed to the last strand. "This is their mother's DNA, which is also the DNA of Kayla Silverfox, the older sister of Emma Frost." At the sound of Kayla's name, Logan froze.

Hazy memories surfaced. A soft, sweet voice. Beautiful brown hair. A story about the moon… He shook his head and looked at Charles. "I think I remember her… She was my girlfriend before I became Weapon X." Charles nodded, silently urging him to continue, but Logan shook his head. "I can't remember anymore than that," he mused sadly, looking over at the still unconscious girls. _His daughters._ The thought was still like a lightning bolt to his brain. Hank moved over to the smaller twin and looked her over slightly. He was surprised when she suddenly opened her eyes. The wide blue eyes immediately snapped over to him and the girl started to struggle in fear. "Logan noticed and came over to her, carefully reaching out and touching her shoulder. The girl whipped her head around to look at him. He smiled slightly before he spoke. "It's alright kid, we aren't gonna hurt you."

She stared at him for a moment, before she did something that surprised him. She spoke. "You look like Summer," she said in quiet disbelief. Logan and Hank exchanged confused glances, but the girl continued. "She is Summer," she said as she gestured toward the other twin, "And my name is Key." Professor X came over and carefully reached out a hand towards her arm. Logan felt himself tense instinctively and tried to fight off the urge. "You are at my school for young mutants like yourself and your sister. We found you and brought you here," the Professor said quietly. "What are you gonna do to us?" Key asked in a whisper that wavered slightly with fear. Logan reached out and touched the side of her head. She looked over at him.

"No one is going to do anything to you, you are safe here." He answered gruffly. The girl's eyes filled with tears as she misunderstood his meaning. "Summer's not a threat to anyone, she was just angry, please don't blame her," she whimpered. Logan felt the hair on his neck rise, like a wolverine's hackles. "Neither of you are in any trouble, nor do we plan to do anything to you, I promise." She didn't seem to hear him, having shut her eyes and started to shake. Even though he barely knew the girls who were apparently his daughters, it hurt him to see her in such emotional pain.

Hank came over and carefully administered a syringe full of sedative into Key's arm. She soon went completely limp, the tension in her body erased. Logan softly brushed the hair off her forehead and sighed. A feeling of rage overtook him as he studied her face. 'I will find the monsters who did this to us, and I will make them pay,' he growled angrily to himself. Turning, he looked over at Charles, who had one eyebrow raised. "Keep your head outta mine, Charles," he snarled darkly, the claws on his left hand inching out ever so slightly. Hank stood over to one side, unsure of what to do.

The Professor studied Logan, then said in a calm and very careful voice, "I apologize Logan, but I wanted to make sure that there was no immediate danger of you harming someone." When Logan's look sank 10 degrees cooler, he continued. "If your need to protect these girls meant that I needed to inform the students to remain away from this area, I wanted to be sure. I don't want them to startle you and endanger themselves and your emotional and mental stability." Logan's glare didn't thaw at all, and the Professor sighed. "Go and get some rest Logan, things will be better when you have a clear head and are not under the threat of losing your control." The volatile mutant looked at him with a wary and angry gaze. "I promise they will still be here when you get back," Charles said with somewhat dry humor, answering Logan's unspoken question. Logan looked at Key and Summer in turn and then sighed heavily, allowing the anger and instinctual protectiveness to leave his body with his breath. Turning, he once again left the infirmary and went to his room to rest.

Hank looked at Charles, who looked thoughtful. "He's already overprotective of them," Hank observed, thankful that the tension was leaving the room. "Yes," Professor X said. "But just how far will that protectiveness go?" He asked with a darkened gaze at the floor. Hank looked startled. "What do you mean Charles?" "I worry how this will affect him, and the twins, in regards to the Weapons Program." Hank still seemed confused, so he kept going. "What if Logan decides the best way to protect them is to go after the ones in charge of it? He could very easily kill them in order to protect the girls."

After the Professor was finished, Hank slowly nodded, finally understanding his meaning. "So we need to keep a close eye on him is what you are saying Charles," Hank said, wanting to understand everything correctly. "Yes," Professor X said, "As well as the girls. I would like to talk to both of them together when they are awake and well." Hank nodded, and the Professor turned his chair to leave the room.

Hank watched him leave, then went over to his desk and sat down heavily. "Who would of guessed our Wolverine's a daddy?" he chuckled to himself. A smile slowly grew on his face as a new thought occurred to him. If the twins stayed, there were some male students right around the girls' ages. 'Oh, Wolverine is going to have a field day with that,' he thought wryly to himself before turning to the mountain of work he called his desk. 'Heh, this is going to get very interesting.' Then Hank got to work.


End file.
